Steel Angel Kurumi Origenes
by Lord Caos
Summary: En esta historia intento contuniar el final de las ovas zero de Steel Angel Kurumi ¿que paso al final de la vision del angel? ¿que paso con la supuesta guerra con los demonios? Si les gusta seguire con mis demas historias sobre este anime


El angel se apareció ante las cuatro. Saki Karinka y Excelia estaban atónitas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo Kurumi se dirigió al angel y le pidió que ayudara a Michihito. Pero angel les dijo que pronto una gran amenaza invadirá su mundo, el mal encarnado el señor demonio buscara sumir al mundo en la oscuridad y ellas tres Kurumi Saki y Karinka son las elegidas para evitarlo y les dara el poder para vencer el mal, el poder de los angeles. El angel brilla con gran intensidad y un rayo de luz cubrió todo el lugar después de eso el angel desapareció. La luz se apago los aparatos no funcionaban y la computadora con la que Kurumi se estaba comunicando con Michihito se apago y no funcionaba. Kurumi intento ponerse en contacto con Michihito pero fue inútil.

Mientras en la hibatacion del hospital donde estaba Michihito, él intentaba comunicarse con Kurumi pero estaba muy débil. En eso entra un científico a su habitación.

El cientifico le dice a Michihito que ha estado buscando a un descendiente de una familia de misticos ya que necesita sus poderes Onmyou para poder encontrar la cura para la enfermedad Holder, Michihito duda porque sus poderes Onmyou son muy debiles pero el cientifico le persuade diciendole que el tambien sufre de esa enfermedad y que ha buscado la cura casi toda su vida, tambien le dice que con su ayuda podran curar a todos los Holders y Michihito podra estar siempre con su amada (Kurumi). Michihito acepta y le pregunta como usara sus poderes para encontrar la cura. El cientifico le responde que la ciencia no puede curar la enfermedad solo puede curarla poderes sobrenaturales y que con sus poderes Onmyou pondran romper un sello magico que encierra un gran poder con el cual podran curar a los Holders.

El cientifico lleva a michihito a un lugar algo extraño, él pensaba que irían a un laboratorio o algo así pero estaban en un castillo lúgubre y muy antiguo, Michihito estaba sorprendido pues pensaba que ese tipo de edificaciones ya no existían. El científico presenta a Michihito al lider de su "expedición" quien le explica su plan que consiste en ir a un determinado lugar (aún no se me ha ocurrido donde) donde un sello mistico encierra un gran poder con el cual podran curar la enfermedad "holder". Cuando llegan al lugar el gran maestro le dice a Michihito que debe usar sus poderes Onmyou para romper el sello Michihito se concentra piensa en su amada Kurumi logra reunir todo su poder y rompe el sello al hacerlo la tierra se sacude y con horror contempla que la puerta se ha abierto y ve que una gigantesaca figura sale de la puerta, todos los miembros de la secta se inclinan ante él y dicen: "Lord Nekrox nuestro amo y señor ha llegado porfin a nosotros" y Nekrox les responde: "Que toda la existencia tiemble de terror pues el fin esta cerca" Michihito lleno de terror no puede articular palabras y el gran maestro empieza a reirse de él y le dice que gracias a él el plan ha sido un exito que solo él Michihito era el único capaz de romper el sello por el hecho de ser descendiente de quienes lo colocaron (Nako, Su madre y Su abuelo unieron sus poderes, que por si solos no eran gran cosa, para poder evitar que Nekrox fuera liberado) también le dice que fueron ellos quienes crearon la en enfermedad "Holder" ya que todos sus portadores cuando reciban el poder de Lord Nekrox se convertirían en la maxima arma creada por la oscuridad un hibrido entre humano y demonio consumido por la oscuridad que destruirian todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance y solo obedecerian a Nekrox.

De alguna forma (aún no se me ocurre como) Michihito logra escapar, mientras tanto Kurummi Saki y Karinka sienten un sensacion en ellas y precienten que lo que les dijo el ángel (sobre la oscuridad que pronto intentará arrasar su mundo) esta a punto de ocurrir y ven por la ventana que las nubes empiezan a tornarse rojas y la tierra se sacude y salen de su departamento hacia el centro de la ciudad y ven que desde las nubes baja Nekrox con su imponente figura. Michihito llega a rastras hacia donde ellas están Kurumi al verle se alegra y preocupa. Michihito les cuenta todo lo ocurrido derrepente ven a cientas de personas (todos ellos son "holders")que se dirijen hacia donde está Nekrox. Michihito y Excelia empiezan a sentir una fuerza que los obliga a ir hacia donde van todos los demás "holders" (ya sabes porque) pero como Excelia estaba casi "curada" pudo superar el impulso pero Michihito no podia evitarlo, Kurumi se desespera y sin querer usa el poder que le dio el ángel y logra que Michihito resista el impulso. Todos ven como los "Holder" se van conviertiendo en diferentes tipos de demonios y mounstruos (los tipicos demonios, dragones y otros mounstruos mitologicos) luego una gigantesca nave dirigida por la secta empieza a enviar naves, armas, armaduras para los "demonios" quienes empiezan a arrasar con la ciudad. Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, Excelia y Michihito estaban aterrados y empiezan a llegar naves y soldados del gobierno para enfrentarse a los "demonios" pero obviamente no logran gran cosa. Luego una nave más pequeña llega hacia donde estan Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, Excelia y Michihito en la nave estaba el Dr. Ayanokouji quien les dice a todos que suban y logran escapar.

El doctor los lleva a una base militar donde estaban reunidos varias autoridades (incluido el Dr. Walski) Kurumi les cuenta sobre la aparicion del angel y el hecho de que les dio sus poderes a Kurumi, Saki y Karinka. Luego Michihito les cuenta todo lo que pasó, después de una larga conversación Las autoridades, El Dr. Walski y el Dr. Ayanokouji se quedan discutiendo sobre las medidas que debian tomarse en cuenta, mientras Kurumi estaba conn Michihito él no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido y de pedirle perdón a Kurumi, más tarde el Dr. Ayanokouji les informa sobre las conclusiones a las que han llegado, como los demonios era humanos no podian destruirlos y que si lograban vencer a Nekrox tal vez los Demonios podrian volver a la normalidad el Dr. les pide a Kurumi, Saki y Karinka que usen sus poderes para acabar con Nekrox ellas aceptan y Michihito decide ir con ellas por que sus poderes podrian volver a encerrar a Nekrox. Los cuatro se dirigen al lugar donde seguía Nekrox (el centro de la ciudad) al llegar Excelia les da el alcance y les dice que ella quiere ayudar de alguna manera, el lugar estaba plagado de demonios pero por alguna razón ningun demonio les atacaba, cuando llegan donde Nekrox Kurumi le dice que ellas son las portadoras del poder de los angeles y seran quienes le derroten, Nekrox les dice que lo sabe y por eso quería enfrentarlas en persona.

Kurumi, Saki y Karinka reunen su poder y de sus cuerpos sale una luz que cae sobre Nekrox pero no le hizo daño Nekrox les dice: "Que decepcion creí que la nueva generación sería un mayor desafio pero me equivoque, tal vez si se enfrentaran a aquello que más quieren me den un verdadero reto" Michihito empieza a retorserce de dolor, Kurumi intenta ayudarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde Michihito se había convertido en un Demonio pero diferente a los demás, aún consevaba su forma humana pero poseía una armadura negra con alas y estaba montado sobre un dragón rojo y negro. Kurumi rompe en llanto y empieza a decir: "Por favor no Michihito, por favor no" después de eso una luz cubre todo el lugar y todo se volvió blanco. Al día siguiente Nekrox y sus demonios se habían retirado del lugar, un equipo de rescate va a buscar a Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, Excelia y Michihito pero solo encuentran los cuerpos sin vida de Kurumi, Saki y Karinka no había rastros de Excelia ni de Michihito.

Los cientificos y las autoridades deciden llevar a cabo la creación de los Steel Angels, para ello reconstruirían el cuerpo de las tres chicas y las convertirían en armas de alta tecnología pero sin que pierdan su parte orgánica y con rituales misticos harian que sus almas regresaran a sus nuevos cuerpos pero decidieron que no podían confiarse en solo crear tres Steel Angels asi que usaron los cadáveres de varias adolecentes que rondaban las misma edad que las tres originales, pudieron extraer parte del poder de la luz de Kurumi Saki y Karinka para poder dárselo también a las demás Steel Angels que serian creadas. El projecto fue un éxito, los Steel Angels estaban en optimas condiciones pero no recordaban absolutamente nada de su vida como humanas, pero reconstruir a Kurumi Saki y Karinka llevaría mas tiempo puesto que ellas eran las originales. Los Steel Angels debían desarrollar el poder de la luz que poseían para poder enfrentarse y vencer a Nekrox, los científicos creyeron que necesitaban conocimientos misticos mas avanzados a los que contaban, pero ese conocimiento se había perdido y decidieron viajar al pasado a una época donde esos conocimientos pudieran ayudarlos a desarrollar por completo el poder de los Steel Angels y asi vencer a Nekrox, el dr- Ayanokouji empezó un nuevo projecto en secreto para desarrollar algo que aumentara el poder de los Steel Angels, planeaba usar el arma del enemigo en su contra, usar el poder de los demonios y empezó a desarrollar el corazón angel Mark II. El resto ya es historia.


End file.
